SUUURRRPPRISE!
by Justme2468
Summary: It's Paige's birthday and there's more than one surprise in store, sister fluff with all four girls :  Reviews PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Henry knocked on the door before striding in as he usually did, he spent pretty much every day here so felt right at home, but as he bumped into Phoebe in the hall his heart lurched with nerves. 'Oh hi Henry, Paige isn't here right now and me and Piper are going for her birthday present but your welcome to hang around 'til she gets home' Phoebe said brightly. 'Actually,' Henry stammered, 'It's you guys I came to see, I think you best sit down.' Phoebe's face instantly changed from smiley and cheerful to worried and anxious, 'Piper,' she called 'you need to get down here' Noticing the change in tone Henry chuckled to himself and said 'Phoebe, don't worry, it's nothing magical I just need to talk to you.' As Piper walked down the stairs Phoebe seemed to have relaxed and was sitting patiently at the kitchen table. 'What's the big emergency I was getting ready….' Piper said with wet and tangled hair drooping around her towelled shoulders. 'Henry needed to speak to us and I overreacted as usual you could go and finish up?' 'No it's fine I'm here now, so Henry what's with the formal conversation…..not that I don't welcome a good chat with a good friend' she grinned. With what appeared to be an increased confidence Henry explained that he had a bit of a speech prepared and the two girls would have to be patient with him. Smiling kindly Piper and Phoebe sat quietly and expectantly. 'Okay here goes,' he said sighing, 'Me and Paige have been seeing each other for a while now and as you can probably tell she has me wrapped right around her little finger,' Piper chuckled as Henry motioned this, 'and I was thinking lately that with it being her birthday soon I might get her something special,' he paused again and held a finger up to stop Phoebe reeling off a list of things he should buy, he hadn't come for ideas, he already knew exactly what to get her! 'I know you guys mean everything to her, ever since you welcomed her back into the family you've become three parts of a whole, so I know what your opinions mean to her,' Pheobe and Piper could see that Henry was losing his train of thought so prompted him to explain what was going on. 'I want to ask Paige to marry me, but only with your blessings.' The last sentence was rushed and Henry looked as though he was readying himself to be ejected from the property, so the two sisters reactions surprised him. Phoebe almost knocked him off his chair with a powerful hug and Piper smiled proudly, 'Oh Henry of course we want you to marry Paige, definitely, definitely, definitely' giggled Phoebe who was clearly overwhelmed with excitement. Piper was more composed and said evenly, 'Thanks Henry, it means a lot that you came for our blessing, not that you needed it, we can see that you make Paige happy and that's all we need.' Henry was grinning like a school boy, 'There was actually a few other things that I wanted to mention, don't feel under any pressure 'cos I completely understand if there isn't the space but…..well I wouldn't want to come between you three, and Paige always seems happiest when she's at the manor' 'Henry, your rambling' Piper said mocking him playfully, 'Oh sorry,' replied Henry, 'Well I was basically wondering if I could move in here?' Henry again braced himself for a negative reaction but Piper simply chuckled, 'Well I'm guessing that you'll be sharing with Paige so you won't take up any extra room, as long as your prepared for the kids 3am feeding cry, your welcome' Henry grinned again, he pounced on his soon to be sister in laws, fingers crossed, knocking the wind out of them as they all laughed hysterically. All three composed themselves and Henry politely asked if the girls would help him pick an engagement ring, after all they would have a much better idea of what Paige would like than him, he was just a parole officer, he chuckled to himself at that thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Riding in the car, Piper was happy about Paige getting married, Paige reminded her so much of Prue and the fact that she was getting married made her seem so much older, a grown up, Piper chuckled at this as she had never really considered Paige or Phoebe adults, they certainly didn't act like it most of the time! Piper was careful not to compare often as she knew her baby sister often felt like a failure next to her eldest sister but Piper didn't mean to compare their abilities, just traits that she noticed. Both Paige and Prue were headstrong and stubborn, always the supportive shoulder to cry on, even when they themselves were hurting. Piper smiled as she thought that if things had been different, it could have been Andy talking to her this morning, Piper stopped and paused, she loved Prue but watching Paige grow up into a good witch and a loving sister Piper was glad that it was Henry and not Andy that had come to the mansion, not that she wouldn't give anything to have all three of her sisters together, she just wouldn't have traded Paige for the world.

Prue sat, unusually quiet, next to Andy and the other elders, after both their deaths the higher powers had rewarded them for their loyalty to good, but had explained to Prue that she was no longer a charmed one, Prue had accepted this, as much as it hurt, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to stay away from her sisters. Orbing to the flat that she shared with Andy she landed on her bed with a thump and felt hot tears dribble down towards her chin, grabbing a photo of Piper Phoebe and herself she thought about the baby sister who she wanted so desperately to meet, she jumped a little as she felt a hand gently rubbing her back. 'Baby,' Andy questioned 'You okay?' Prue wiped a hand across her face, drying her tears, 'Yeah I'm okay, it's just hard watching them get on with their lives, it's been years for them but up here it's only been a few weeks, I mean Paige is getting married…It literally seems like yesterday that I found out she existed..' she smiled as fresh tears started to well up in her eyes, ' I know it's hard honey,' Andy replied 'but it wasn't your destiny to be a charmed one anymore, the elders explained that…' as he went to continue comforting his girlfriend Andy stopped, as though he was considering something so obvious he was angry that he'd missed it. 'Andy?' Prue questioned and he replied 'It wasn't your destiny to stay a charmed one, that was Paige's future, but the elders never said anything about your future on earth.' Prue was ridiculously confused as Andy grabbed her hand and orbed them to the top of San Francisco bridge. Andy continued to think out loud asking Prue, 'You remember when the elders tried to make Leo forget about Piper?' Prue nodded and a smile spread across her face. 'You jump I jump?' Andy said confidently and stepped confidently into space, falling in almost perfect time with each other the couple hit the ground, Prue's face was grazed and Andy seemed to have injured his leg, but the pair were alive and Prue threw herself at her boyfriend…. 'We just fell from grace,' she smirked. 'You Miss Halliwell,' Andy chuckled 'are an appalling influence.'


	3. Chapter 3

Paige was stomping around the house angrily, it was her twenty fifth birthday and no one was home. Henry had been called in for a work emergency, as had Phoebe, Piper had to go and meet a plumber at P3 and Leo had been called by the elders. Throwing some eggs in a pan Paige heard the familiar chime of her ringtone and dashed to answer her cell phone, her eyes lit up as she recognised the caller ID. 'Hello Paige,' a familiar voice said cheerily, Happy birthday!' 'Glen' Paige giggled in reply 'I missed you! How's married life?' Glen smiled before realising Paige couldn't see him, 'Married life's great thanks, but that's not why I called, I was wondering if you fancied having lunch? We really need a catch up…..that's if you haven't already got plans with Henry or your sisters?' Glen smirked at his cover up, he knew full well that Paige had no plans, Piper had called him earlier in the week asking if he could distract Paige during the day whilst they set up for the party. 'Nope, no plans, I'll just go and get ready meet around two at the park?' Paige said through gritted teeth. 'See you then' Glen replied.

Watching for Paige's green beetle to leave the driveway, Piper, Leo, and Phoebe all made their way towards the house. Piper turned and snorted in laughter as Phoebe rolled on the floor in a mock secret agent imitation. 'Focus Phoebe' she called, 'Oh Sorry' Phoebe sniggered. Making their way into the house, Leo already had a set of steps up in the lounge, climbing the first couple of steps and hanging streamers from the ceiling , Phoebe said mockingly 'Focus Piper,' as she noticed Piper's eyes come level with Leo's back pockets. 'A-haha' Piper smiled and carried on setting up, moving the sofa's and placing various nibbles on tables round the outside of the room. It was getting towards seven when Piper got a phone call from Glen, 'We'll be back around eight, we went to see a movie.' With a majority of the guests already happily chatting Piper sipped at a cocktail knowing she had nothing more to prepare, having given up on preparing after about twenty minutes, Phoebe had been drinking none stop since that afternoon. Piper chuckled at her younger sisters slightly slurred but amusing conversation, it wasn't often that they had the opportunity to relax, and Phoebe deserved a break.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige still couldn't understand why Glen had insisted on coming home with her, she was still worried about what Rebecca thought of her, despite constant reassurance from Glen that Rebecca understood. Walking through the manor door, Paige was still fuming, she'd barely heard from anyone all day and the lights were all off so she guessed no one was home, dumping her bag heavily on the floor she flipped the light switch as Glen followed her in. 'Surprise' a chorus of voices shouted as she turned into the lounge. Henry smiled broadly as she spotted him, 'You…' she whispered and Henry pulled his most innocent face and pointed towards Leo, who shrugged, grinning. 'Happy birthday' he said walking forwards, 'I've no idea where your sisters have got to but it was mainly their idea.' Henry whisked Paige back towards the centre of the room and she began doing the rounds, catching up with old friends and cursing Glen for setting her up. Paige flashed a smile at his wife, she wasn't entirely convinced that Rebecca wanted to be here but she appreciated the effort.

As Henry and Paige's song boomed over the stereo, Henry spun her into an embrace. She grinned as he announced it was time for her birthday present. Pulling a chair towards them Henry sat her down and gently placed a blindfold over her eyes. Sitting their patiently there was complete silence in the room, for what seemed like forever, as the light burned her eyes she was shocked to see Henry down on one knee in a full tuxedo, her heart fluttered as she dared to imagine what he was going to ask her. Pulling a beautiful diamond engagement ring from his back pocket Henry stated confidently, 'Paige Matthews Halliwell, I couldn't stand the thought of marrying you if you were a day over twenty five, the looks go downhill from then on' Henry winked and Paige slapped his chest playfully, 'All jokes aside babe, I love you and I was hoping you'd do me the honour of becoming my wife?' Without even answering Paige pulled Henry into a passionate kiss and the room erupted into cheers as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger.

Gasping for breath, Prue and Andy laughed as they ran from San Francisco bridge, they had gotten so used to orbing that they were out of shape! Stopping by at the flat, they both changed into party gear and Prue attempted to hide the graze on her face with make-up, before calling a taxi. Prue paced anxiously and Andy tried to calm her nerves, 'Will you sit down! They're your sisters for god's sake, they'll be happy to see you!' 'What if I'm not what she expected,' Prue stammered, 'What if she hates me?' Andy pulled her towards him and held her comfortingly, 'Baby, she'll love you, we have to go, the cabs here.' Walking towards the cab Prue felt her hands shaking, she couldn't make out whether it was nerves or excitement. Pulling up to the manor a smile that could have swallowed up San Francisco spread across her face, and all her worries dissolved, she was home, walking quietly through the front door she gasped at the sight in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

After the surprise engagement Paige had been dancing slowly with Henry, oblivious to the rest of the world when the song changed and her head whipped round. Paige shrieked and laughed as Phoebe stood on a cleared table, hairbrush in hand like a microphone. Leo was playfully wrestling Piper up next to her drunken sister and Phoebe started with the first verse.

_It's taken me some time to find my own way and peace of mind,_

_but when the nights felt oh so long, you made me carry on and on._

Despite her drunk state, Phoebe thought back to when she had become queen of the underworld, despite everything Paige had refused to give up on her. Her younger sister had bet her life on the love that she held for Phoebe and that she hoped Phoebe held for her, encouraging Piper to do the same. After vanquishing Cole she remembered Piper and Paige holding her silently as she cried herself to sleep, and Paige refusing to say I told you so. That's why Phoebe loved her, because, regardless of the fact that Phoebe had completely turned on her sister, not believing the so called lies about Cole being the source, Paige refused to be happy if she was not.

Phoebe was in tune and gazing lovingly at her baby sister, Paige felt her heart melt and tears begin to well in her eyes, she thought about the lines Phoebe was singing to her, each with a hidden message that only she could truly understand. Pipers voice brought Paige's attention back to the make shift stage. Piper sounded less confident but as each word passed her voice steadied…

_You should know that everyday, I will help you find your way, _

_this might be an old cliché but I don't know what I would do if I could not be there for you_

_nothing in this world could ever change.._

Piper flashed back to the time when Paige exchanged her soul for an innocents, they had tried so hard to convince her that she had to move on from it but her headstrong little sister had other ideas, sending Richard to explain the situation they had been forced to help after she had risked her life, when they confronted their baby sister about her recklessness Piper couldn't help but consider her reaction, Paige had smiled meekly and said that she never really risked her life because however pissed off they were they'd still save her, and that had been the foundation of her and Paige's relationship, it wasn't always an openly emotional bond but she loved Paige for having faith in her as an eldest sister and she couldn't ever imagine letting anything happen to her.

The girls sang loudly together during the chorus, Phoebe not caring in the slightest about what people thought and Piper driven solely by the look Paige was giving her, she knew that her little sister understood exactly what she and Phoebe were trying to say. Others in the crowd were clapping and cheering as Piper turned she smirked as Phoebe began with the air guitar, clearly having more fun than she had in ages!

_You have always been my brightest star my guiding light I know you are there when I need you the most I know you as I know myself even if we fight and yell I love you, you know that we are Sisters in Arms!_

All three sisters grinned at the chorus as they thought back to the hundreds of arguments over the last couple of years, Paige specifically thought of the time that Piper had become a fury and only Paige had truly understood, looking back on that day Paige didn't focus on how distant and cold Piper had been towards her, she remembered it as the first day Piper had called her, her sister.

_We have walked a million miles, a hundred tears a thousand smiles,_

_There've been good times there will be bad, but I don't know where I would be if you had not been there for me…_


	6. Chapter 6

As Prue watched her sisters belt out the final verse she looked on nervously and turned to Andy asking him a question silently but before she could say it out loud he said, 'The song's called sisters in arms…' hugging him quickly Prue forced her way through the crowd towards her baby sister, not wanting to ruin the sisters moment, but be part of it, Prue glanced a kiss on Paige's pale cheek and forced her way forward towards the table. Leo looked as though he might pass out from shock as she reached him, but he knew where Prue needed to be at that moment and explanations could wait. Lifting her quite easily on to the table beside Piper and Phoebe Prue sang the next line….

_I don't know what I would do if I could not be there for you, nothing in the world could ever change.._

Both Piper and Phoebe seemed totally oblivious to Prue's presence at that moment, they only had eyes for Paige, but the youngest was looking up towards the sister she'd never met. Initially as Paige glanced up she had felt her stomach drop, Prue Almighty was home, and already the three of them were up there whilst she was down here, but looking up again Paige realised that her eldest sister wasn't singing to Phoebe or Piper, she was staring directly at Paige, tears in her eyes, voice cracking with emotion.

As the three girls broke into the final chorus, Phoebe and Piper still too distracted to notice Prue singing loudly, passing it off as an irritating crowd member, Paige looked questioningly at Henry. 'Go' he said simply and Paige ran towards the table, staring straight into her big sisters eyes Paige stood whilst Prue threw herself into her arms. Piper and Phoebe finished the song, Phoebe launching the hairbrush into the hands of an unsuspecting Glen and there was a lull of laughter as she took a mock bow. Piper, however, was completely focused on the dark haired woman with Paige, running forward already emotional, Piper grabbed onto Paige and Prue with a sudden realisation of who it was. Phoebe drunkenly ran forward still no idea what was going on and wrapped her arms round all three sobbing women, Prue whispered gently to her, 'You haven't changed much' Phoebe was about retaliate when the information ebbed into the little remaining consciousness she had, 'Prue!' she shrieked, Phoebe's reaction seemed contagious and all four girls went from sobbing to a hyperactive state dancing around like four year olds.


	7. Chapter 7

Watching on as their wives and girlfriends made utter fools of themselves, the guys made their way towards the middle, Andy clasped an arm around Prue's waist, Henry around Paige's, Leo held a wriggling Wyatt in one arm and a wriggling Piper in the other. Phoebe was surprised to feel an arm around her waist, she turned to see Coop smiling cheekily behind her, she hated to admit it but she could get used to that! Forming an almost perfect circle, people began formally introducing themselves, Phoebe had mentioned Coop a few times but no one had ever met him and Andy introduced himself to Henry, 'Marrying a Halliwell eh? Welcome to the mad house!' Henry chuckled as Prue playfully punched Andy's arm. Paige had tried to introduce herself formally to Prue but her big sister just smirked, 'Just because you've never met me doesn't mean we need introductions sweetie your my sister!' Paige wasn't sure how to take this originally but as Prue lifted her off her feet in an embrace Paige knew that Prue felt like they already knew each other!

After most of the guests had left Prue held Wyatt in her arms, spinning him as the people she loved danced with each other. She smiled as she saw Phoebe dancing with Coop, she had a good feeling about him, and she could still read her little sisters face like a book, Phoebe was into him! She spun Wyatt a little further to see Andy dancing with Piper and she felt glad that he was already at home here, she had forgotten how much her sisters had loved him, they thought of him as a brother. Looking beyond Piper and Andy, Henry and Paige were dancing silently, Prue still got butterflies when she looked at her baby sister, she had so much to catch up on. Looking back down at Wyatt she realised that she should really explain who she was, after all he'd never met her, 'Hey there Wyatt,' she smiled 'I'm your aunt…' but before she could answer Wyatt butted in 'Prueeee' he chortled pointing at the photo of her and Piper on the wall. Prue laughed to herself and noticed Leo gazing at her, catching his eye she gestured for him to come over. 'She told him all about you Prue….she used to tell him and Paige all sorts of stories about you' 'Uh oh' was the only response Prue could manage as a fidgeting Wyatt decided it was time to go down.

After everything was cleared up everyone was exhausted and headed for bed, Paige had offered Prue's old room back so she and Henry were on a water bed in the lounge downstairs. Piper and Leo went to settle the boys and despite Phoebe's hilarious attempt to give the impression that Coop had left all three sisters knew he was waiting for her upstairs. After a few hours Paige woke and watched Henry sleeping for a few minutes, as he turned over he snuffled and whispered quietly, 'Kiss for the future husband?' Holding him close she pecked him on the lips and lay her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat, 'Now as much as I'm enjoying this attention Mrs Matthews Halliwell,' the words rolled off his tongue and she hugged him closer, 'you've just agreed to stick with me for the rest of your life, so I think I can handle one night without you!' If Paige hadn't just been thinking about how desperate she was to sneak into Phoebe's room and wake her up she would have been offended by that comment, but silently pulling the covers off of herself and tucking them neatly around Henry she tip-toed up the stairs


	8. Chapter 8

She stifled a giggle as she heard a rumbling snore from the boy's nursery, peeking her head around the door she snorted laughter at Leo's huddled figure. Knowing now that she had no need to wake Phoebe but curious she cracked the door open to see Coop sprawled across Phoebes bed, Paige made her way to Piper's room to find her sisters and muffled giggles erupted as she crept in, 'Ah guys its only Paige' Phoebe whispered as Paige switched on the light, sat on the bed the three sisters were surrounded by chocolate wrappers and Popcorn. 'Hey sweetie' Prue smiled 'we came to check on you earlier but you and Henry were having 'a moment'' more girlish laughter erupted at this comment, mainly from Phoebe who Paige mockingly glared at. 'So Phoebe, why has Leo been evicted to the nursery instead of us all sleeping in your room? Could that have anything to do with a half naked Coop moment?' With that all four sisters cracked up and the attempts to keep noise to a minimum failed miserably, however, all four men appreciated the noise and the happiness it represented to the women they loved. As hours passed and the noise hushed Leo crept through to check on his reunited family, lying in the middle was Paige, being held by Prue who was in turn being held by Piper. Phoebe had curled herself into a ball with Paige's arms tightly wrapped around her, he smiled broadly considering the practical implications as always, they'd have to think of a cover story for Prue and Andy's return as well as expanding the manor to accommodate all the people, but catching a glance of Pipers content face, he knew it was worth it.

The end.


End file.
